This invention relates generally to electrical connections, and more particularly to a boot for protecting the connection between a plug provided at an end of a cord and a receptacle.
In the art of electrical connections, such as communications cable and the like, it is well known to provide a cord having a plug attached to an end of the cord, the plug being receivable in a receptacle whereby electrical connections are established. In a typical embodiment, the plug has a body portion and a resilient tab extending from the body portion at an angle with respect thereto. The tab has interfitting connector portions which are engageable with mating interfitting connector portions of the receptacle in a latch-like relation for releasably securing the plug to the receptacle. The plug may be removed from the receptacle by depressing the tab, which is movable towards the body portion, for disengaging the interfitting connector portions of the tab from the interfitting connector portions of the receptacle. This is the type of interconnection typically used for connecting cord sets to telephones.
In many instances, when drawing or pulling a cord having such a plug through a narrow space (e.g., through walls or underneath flooring) having obstructions therein, such as other cords, electrical components, etc., the tab of the plug may snag or catch an obstruction which may result in the plug being disconnected from the receptacle or damage to the plug (e.g., breaking of the tab). One solution to the prevention of such damage to the tab of the plug has been to form the plug with wings which rise above the end of the tab, the wings engaging the obstructions and thereby protecting the tab. A disadvantage associated with this solution is that it does not lend itself to easily retrofitting existing cable systems since the plug must be replaced.
Another solution has been to provide a boot on the cord, the boot having a resilient bubble which overlies the tab for protecting it against snagging. This solution is disadvantageous in that it is difficult to depress the bubble and the tab located therebeneath to disconnect the plug from the receptacle, since the bubble, while fabricated from resilient material, is still somewhat rigid and stiff.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved boot for protecting a tab of a plug which is easily applied to an existing connection; the provision of such a boot which, while protecting the tab, allows access to the tab for depressing the same to permit disconnection of the plug from a receptacle; the provision of such a boot which may be color coded for identifying various electrical cables and cords; and the provision of such a boot which is simple to design and easy to manufacture and assemble.
In general, a connector comprises a cord and a plug attached to an end of the cord, the plug having a body portion and a resilient tab extending from the body portion at an angle with respect thereto. The tab has a free end and is movable towards the body portion when depressed. The tab further includes a first shoulder which releasably engages a second shoulder of a receptacle to releasably connect the plug to the receptacle. The plug is adapted to be disengaged from the receptacle upon depressing the tab which disengages the first shoulder from the second shoulder. A boot is mounted on the cord to a position where it engages the plug for preventing snagging of the tab when pulling the cord backwards through a space having obstructions therein. The boot comprises a housing having an opening formed therein for receiving the body portion of the plug and a pair of spaced apart, rigid wings each having upper edge margins which extend above and beyond the free end of the tab when the boot is in its operative position for protecting the tab from snagging with the obstructions, since the wings prevent the obstructions from engaging the tab when the cord is snaked or pulled backwards through the space. The tab of the plug is located between the wings such that the tab may be depressed when desired without substantial interference from the wings. The boot also performs a strain relief function between the plug and the cord in a well-known manner.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.